Korg
Korg is a half-orc barbarian and former member of the Council of Echoes, he now serves as the tribal lord of the Ravagers. Description Appearance Korg is a tall and heavily muscled half-orc with dark hair. He very rarely wears any armour, often wearing simple travelling outfits. Personality Korg is simplistic and straight to the point. While quick to anger and not intelligent, Korg shows a large amount of common sense and wisdom. Following a blow to his head, Korg could only speak in the third person. Korg's mind was dominated by Riza and Tharizdun during the Echoes Crisis and once he was freed, he showed remorse for his actions. Biography Early Life Korg was part of a mountain tribe that lived within the valley of Barovia in the Shadowfell. Often picked on for being less intelligent than the other members of the tribe, Korg grew up fighting back against his bullies and focussing his rage. At age 23, Korg fled his tribe and progressed deeper into the valley. Curse of Strahd Korg stole rabbits from a group of bandits one day to eat and fled them, emerging from the woods and discovering a group of adventurers burying one of their own. Amonst the adventurers there was Riza, a tiefling warlock, Hannah, a human bard and Kulos, a high elf rogue. Korg agreed to join them and the group then travelled deeper into Barovia continuing their mission to defend a young woman named Ireena Kolyana from the vampire overlord of Barovia, Strahd von Zarovich. Soon after this, Hannah was killed by Strahd as he attacked the town of Vallaki in search of Ireena, with Kulos also barely surviving. The remaining party members fled to a tower west of town and discovered a vistani caravan outside it. Kulos decided to investigate and accidentally set off a trap within it. The last thing he saw was a jar of alchemists fire falling towards a wall of other jars which then exploded, throwing Kulos' burned body across the clearing the tower was in, killing him instantly. The shrapnel from the explosion hit Korg in the head, leaving able to speak only in the third person. Around this time Riza began to experiment with blood magic, creating a voodoo doll to control the barbarian. Riza and Korg were then joined by an aarakocra monk named Pikkik and an aasimaar paladin named Din. On their quest Korg gained the leadership of the mountain tribes of Barovia after gaining an ancestral spear. Before long, Riza also died when she threw Strahd and herself off a cliff and the group were joined by a halfling sorcerer named Portia. The group moved on and fought Strahd at his lair in Castle Ravenloft, Din destroyed his physical body and Korg then destroyed his regenerating body in his coffin. A resurrected Riza took over from Strahd as the ruler of Barovia. Riza used her newfound power to resurrect Kulos and turn Tarrell into a lich. She also found Hannah and recruited the vampire to her side, dubbing her newfound allies the Council of Echoes. Pikkik and Ireena Kolyana then led a Barovian uprising against the Council and Korg and his mountain tribes joined them. However, this revolution was overthrown when Riza used blood magic to seize control of Korg's mind and turned him against his allies, allowing the Council to capture Pikkik and Ireena. During this time, Riza also enlisted the aid of Portia and her mongrelfolk, promising that Portia could use whatever supplies she needed to attempt to cure the mongrelfolk. Becoming Lord of the Ravagers Riza tasked the Council with locating the vestiges required to free Tharizdun. She also began to make preparations to leave Barovia to Tal'Dorei. Korg, at Riza's urging became the lord of the Ravagers and secured the Horn of Kord. Korg used the Ravagers as the main force for the Council of Echoes Council of Echoes Relationships Riza Kulos Hindsight Equipment Trivia Category:Characters Category:Council of Echoes Category:NPCs Category:Antagonists Category:Barbarians Category:Half-Orcs